This invention is concerned with the shaping of a solid body, say the formation of a surface on the body having compound curves, such as a toroidal surface.
More particularly the invention is concerned with forming a rounded surface on a solid body of relatively soft material, say to suitably curve the working end of a bar of deodorant.
Heretofore it was extremely unreliable, at best, to form the end of a deodorant bar, or the like, by shaping cutters, as the bar material was prone to break and thereby damage the goods.
That is, the deodorant bar material was liquefied, as by heat, and poured into containers, in which process the bar end hardened generally flat and unsatisfactory for sale and use. It was impossible to shape and curve the bar end by cutting without breaking the bar material or taking an excessive number of relatively small cuts, which was time consuming and expensive.
Applicant is aware of the below listed prior art for shaping a workpiece:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 2,590,042 Root 3,803,982 Lauderdale 4,404,882 Mock ______________________________________
This prior art is subject to the above discussed difficulties.